Every Day And Forever Edward Cullen OneShot
by bandgeekgirl13
Summary: I don't like Twilight, and I really dislike Edward Cullen, but this was for a writing contest on Quizilla.


I sighed, and knocked on the Cullen's door. What if they didn't remember me? That was a possibility. Seeing as it's been years since I used to live with them. A little history about me: Carlisle Cullen turned me into a vampire in 1918 along with Edward, my childhood friend and major crush. We were both dying of the Spanish Influenza. I still remember the process of turning into a vampire like yesterday. The pain was indescribable. I thought it was going to last forever. Being a vampire changed many things. It's not the life I would've chosen, but it's the life I must live with every day. Every day, and forever.

Closing my eyes, I waited until someone finally opened the door. It turned out to be Alice, my best friend. She smiled warmly at me, making my fears melt away into nothingness. It was fine, Manny. No need to worry, right? Just like old times... maybe.

"Manny!" She hollered throwing her arms around me and pulling me into a bear hug. I giggled, this was how Alice always usually was. This proved just how much I had missed her, which was a lot I Just like I had missed everyone else as well, and how I had missed Edward the most. I was dying to see him, which was normal. Seeing as I had a crush on him, but at least he wasn't able to read my thoughts. That would be super embarrassing! Anyway, I personally think it's because I can talk without speaking through telekinesis. So, we can speak to each other without anyone over hearing us. Only Edward and I were able to communicate this way.

"It's good to have you back!" Alice whispers, her whole face shining at me as she broke the hug, "I just knew you were gonna come! I had a vision about it a few days ago. I thought you would come a little sooner, and wondered if you had decided not to come when you weren't here yesterday. But I guess you were taking your time, as per usual." Her hyperness was overwhelming and I couldn't seem to keep up with her , either that or I was just really really tired.

"Yeah, you know me all too well, Alice. How are the other's?" I ask, noticing that she didn't ask why I was back. I was grateful for that. I needed a new beginning. And here, in Forks, Washington was the place to start my new beginning. Too bad that they'd have to move to a new place soon. They've already been here too long. I'm glad I found them just before they moved.

Alice took my hand and led me inside, "They're just fine...Except for Edward..." Her face fell at the mention of his name. She knew about my liking him. "What's wrong with him?" I ask, looking around at the house. It was spacious and open, unlike the city. Where I had been before. I liked how calm and peaceful it was over here, it was too bad they'd have to leave this area soon. Alice whispered, "Later." to me, and Esme and Carlisle were in the kitchen, talking. They stopped once Alice and I walked in.

"Manny, welcome back." Esme says, and for the second time in five minutes, I got another bear hug. Esme was like a mother to me. The mother I never had. A feeling of comfort rushed upon me. The feeling unfortunately didn't last that long, my good mood ended once I saw Edward. My heart fell, what was wrong? No wonder Alice had acted weird once she mentioned him. He looked terrible.

"Edward." I whispered, breaking Esme's hug. Esme and the other's looked around at each other then back at Edward and I, what? What did I miss? Why did nobody tell me anything? Did they sense something that I couldn't?

"Manny." Edward whispers back, attempting a sad smile. He looked the same as always, almost. There was something else about him that I couldn't place.

"I'll just leave you two to catch up. You were always the best of friends before...Before Manny decided to leave. But we're glad to have her back again with us , you are staying?" Esme asks, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. The smile lifted my spirits a little and I smiled back, "Yeah, no yeah. I am staying here. But I thought you would be leaving Forks soon so..." My voice trailed off as I heard a new person speaking, but not aloud.

_You're really back?_ Edward comments.

_Yes, yes. Of course, why would you ask. I just said I was back, didn't I? _

"Oh, okay. Good." Alice says, twirling around and out of the room, Carlisle and Esme following.

_Let's go. _Edward says suddenly, snapping me out of my reverie.

_Huh, wait? What?_

Edward chuckles, "We're going to my room." He declares loudly. Scowling as I narrowed my eyes at him, I realized another difference. Yes, he looked sadder, but in a way he looked...happier? How was this possible, I had no idea. Nothing, zip, nada.

"Come on, Manny. I don't bite. You of all people should know that." Edward holds out his hand like a gentlemen for me to take.

I blush, and intertwine my hand with his. "Maybe you do bite..." I tease, raising an eyebrow.

Edward makes no comment as he leads me up the stairs and into his room. It was way different from the last time I was in his room. Duh, this is a new house, Manny. There were Cd's everywhere. And he had a newer piano. Where was the old one? I had so many memories flooding back to me. I sat down on a white cochin. Edward sat down next to me, making my heart race a hundred miles faster.

_Wow, nice room._

_Haha, thanks. I knew you of all people would like it._

_Maybe I was joking, ever thought about that?_

_Pfft. Your too serious._

_Prove it!_

This continued on for another moment.

"Can I ask you a question?" I ask Edward, tired of not speaking aloud when all I wanted to do was talk. I wanted answers.

Edward sighs, "Sure, but only one question."

This time it was my turn to sigh, "Awww. No fair!" I whine playfully.

"You never said that you had more than one question, Manny. It's quite fair. But, I have a question for you also." Edward comments, laughing. I rolled my eyes, hitting him on the arm.

"Oh, I was going to ask you to go first, but then you hit me. I am thinking about not answering your question now."

I giggle, "You'll answer if you want to live. Now why do you look so...Unlike yourself?" I say, not finding the right way to describe him and how he looked and how he was acting. Well he was acting like his normal self, but he didn't look so happy as he was acting.

"What's wrong with you, basically." I inform him once he doesn't reply quickly.

Edward closes his eyes a moment, "Close your own eyes, Manny. Imagine along with me. Meeting someone you love, but whom you cannot have. Imagine having to hurt his/her's feelings because you have to leave them for their own safety."

I closed my eyes, but it was hard to imagine, "A human?" I questioned. Whom else?

Edward opened his eyes, nodding, "Bella. I had to leave her though. It's not meant to be. And..." He stops, blushing a little. What? Why was he blushing? Who was this Bella girl anyway? What makes her so special?

"And..." I inquired, nudging him a little.

_And I love you way more than her, happy? _Edwards comments, making me blush.

_I'm speechless._

_Do you love me?_

I closed my eyes, "Yes." I muttered.

Edward smiled, "I have a question, will you love me every day and forever?"

I giggled, and nodded, "Every day and forever!" I whisper right before Edward kisses me. Looks like living forever wasn't so bad.


End file.
